The present invention relates to a headlight for power vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a headlight with a reflector supported in a chassis of a power vehicle and provided with an adjusting device for the position of the reflector relative to the chassis, and the adjusting device has an actuating element which is connected at least directly with the reflector and adjustable by a miter gearing.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights, is disclosed, for example in the German document DE-OS 3,525,618. In this headlight the miter gearing includes an adjusting and driving bevel gear arranged in a housing which is closed with a bearing cover. The bearing cover is provided with an opening and a semi-round collar. A cylindrical projection of the driving bevel gear rotates in the opening, and the driving bevel gearing is secured in the axial opening by the bearing cover. The semi-round collar of the bearing cover engages in an annular groove of the adjusting bevel gear and secures the same against axial displacements. The bearing cover is provided with a fixing device for the complicated mounting, and thereby the arrangement of both bevel gears relative to one another is determined. For securing the arrangement of both bevel gears, the screws of the bearing cover are secured against protection by wedging.